


one-shots for my cabinet family AU

by transquackitypog



Series: toby’s cabinet family AU [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, fundy loves his dads, more tags will be added as i post more, offscreen birth, quackity gets knocked up lol, quackity is transmasc, schlatt isn’t abusive in this au, second chapter has angst, so much fluff in the first chapter, techno does not give two fucks, the cabinet is a found family, tommy and tubbo are implied to be romantic, wilbur’s trying to be a better father for fundy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transquackitypog/pseuds/transquackitypog
Summary: a collection of stories about a found family.these won't be in order time-line wise, so i'll specify where they are in the notes of each chapter!(DO NOT SHARE THIS WITH THE CCS!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: toby’s cabinet family AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229345
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	1. vignettes from the life of the cabinet family

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi!! before i begin this chapter, i gotta give y’all a heads up.  
> quackity is written as a trans male in this au, not a cis male. his dysphoria is not mentioned in this chapter as i thought it wasn’t necessary, but please understand that i (the author) am also transmasc and am writing from my own experience with wanting children. i am not trying to fetishize my own transness.  
> another note; I AM NOT SHIPPING THE CCs, ONLY THEIR CHARACTERS IN THE SMP.  
> also! if these things bother you, click off this fic now!!  
> \- trans pregnancy  
> \- good!schlatt  
> \- brief mention of alcohol abuse  
> \- brief mention of nausea/vomiting  
> if you’re okay with the content of this, please enjoy!!

There were some perks to living in Manberg’s Whitehouse, Schlatt had come to learn. 

For one, he’d always have free coffee available to him; nowadays that was his go-to drink. He’d heard in a particular AA meeting that some recovering alcoholics would gravitate to another type of drink as a way to cope. Schlatt’s so happened to be black coffee: no sugar, no creamer. He’d committed to being sober over four months ago. Withdrawal was hell, sure, but it was worth it; he had a reason to stop drinking now.  
Another reason Schlatt loved the Whitehouse so much was his bedroom. It was at the end of a great hall, lined with art from some of the most esteemed artists Minecraft had ever seen. His bedroom was dark, with little lighting and heavy curtains over the windows. His bed was firm, good on his back. It was perfect to share with someone.  
There was much more that he loved about his new home, but one thing, in particular, outdid the rest: the garden. The Whitehouse’s garden was just outside the President’s window in his office, with its blooming roses and tulips, its fragrant lilacs and lavender, its shaggy willow trees that blew in the wind. And right in the center of it was a fountain; a mermaid carved of stone decorated the top, water pouring gently out of her mouth and into the pool below. And today, from his window, he saw the outline of the man he loved sitting at that fountain.

———————————————————————————

Quackity sat on the edge of the fountain, lost in thought. A small smile graced his face as he felt the warm summer night wind blow through his wings. It was a beautiful night, a perfect time to get fresh air from being in his and Schlatt’s room all day. His fiance insisted that he stayed in bed, as Fundy and Tubbo “could handle being Vice Presidents for four months.” Quackity thought it was all bullshit, of course, but it was sort of nice to be off of work for once. No paperwork for a little bit sounded good to him.

“Good evening,” Quackity turned to the voice and smiled. There stood Schlatt, his tie and suit jacket removed and the top two buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned. His hair had been gelled back this morning, but now the ends of his hair were beginning to curl around his horns. He looked incredibly handsome, and Quackity couldn’t help but blush.

“Buenas noches, quapito.” Quackity moved to get up, but Schlatt shook his head. Instead, he knelt in front of Quackity; a tender look graced the hybrid’s face.  
“How’s my babylove doin’ tonight?”  
“I’m hungry.” Schlatt couldn’t help but chuckle. “Stop laughing, asshole! I’m being honest!”  
“Awe, don’t pout,” Schlatt placed a hand on Quackity’s thigh, “I wanna see my happy duck after working so hard today.” Quackity couldn’t help but smile; Schlatt did the same  
“It’s nice to see you smile. You’ve been doing it a lot more recently.”  
“I’ve had a reason to smile more, Quacks.” Schlatt moved so he was resting on both knees. “I almost forgot to ask! How’s the future President of Manberg doing?” He placed his hands on Quackity’s stomach and almost immediately felt a kick. Quackity laughed; it was a soft, light sound. He placed his hands over Schlatt’s.  
“You woke her up, you dick. I was almost getting comfortable,” he joked.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist the temptation.” It took both of Schlatt’s hands to cover Quackity’s baby bump; he was 30 weeks along now and “getting huge” as Tubbo put it before Schlatt had snapped at him to have some respect. Schlatt was always protective of Quackity, his pregnancy simply elevating this fact. He had to practically hold his fiance down in a memorable incident in the break room where Fundy joked about Quackity resembling a blimp; he thought the comment was funny. Schlatt hadn’t.

“How was work today?” Quackity ran a hand through Schlatt’s curls. Schlatt kept his gaze on Quackity’s bump, hands cradling it around the middle.  
“Oh, the usual. Stocks, bonds, golden parachutes.” Schlatt smiled as Quackity laughed; he loved making the shorter man laugh. “Nah, seriously, it was busy as shit. We had an accident with one of the workers assigned to destroy the walls, the family wants to sue, blah blah blah. Lots of boring-ass paperwork. But, the boys are doin’ a good job handling all this. They’re gettin’ their work done. Faster than you ever could.” Schlatt smirked as Quackity scoffed, mock-offended.  
“They’re two people, of course they’re getting work done faster!” Schlatt raised an eyebrow.  
“Aren’t you technically two people?”  
“Yeah, our unborn daughter was a lotta help when I was still attending to my vice-presidential duties.” Schlatt couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the sarcasm.

Quackity was right; even when he was still working, their (at the time unknown) daughter was no help. He could barely work with constant nausea and his changing moods; he’d be talking to Fundy about designing a new flag when he’d suddenly feel boiling hot and have to excuse himself to get a drink of water. Tubbo would be filing paperwork with him when a sudden wave of nausea would hit and he’d have to sprint to the bathroom. Plus, Quackity barely ate; nothing smelt right to him and made everything unappetizing. After over a month of this, everyone was concerned, especially Schlatt. But it was Fundy who had finally taken him to Niki; not only was she a witch, but she was trained medically, too. After a standard questionnaire about allergies and medications and symptoms, Fundy was asked to leave the room. 

“Right,” Niki spoke, the door closing behind her. “Are you sexually active?” Quackity felt his face go red.  
“Geez doc, take me to dinner first,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Niki looked unimpressed.  
“I’m serious, Quackity.” It was silent for a moment.  
“Y-Yeah, I am.”  
“How about unprotected sex?” A beat.  
“The last time was,” he paused for a moment, “two months. Why?” Niki slowly smiled, taking a seat across from Quackity.  
“Well, your symptoms are pretty regular for someone in the first trimester of pregnancy.” Pregnancy. That word rang in Quackity’s head like church bells. His face was frozen in an unreadable expression.  
“Before you panic, we’d need to do a urine test. This could easily be a nasty stomach virus.” Niki tried to calm her friend but noticed him begin to smile. “Is that okay?” Quackity nodded.  
“I thought that being on testosterone for so long would make me unable to have kids.”  
“Many transmasculine people go off testosterone to have a child,” Niki explained. “And a few can conceive on it. It’s rare, though, so we should do a test to make sure.”  
“Yeah,” Quackity agreed. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The ninety minutes that Quackity was in there were excruciating for Fundy. Most of it was spent pacing in Niki’s living room (she had a home office where her patients came in), biting at his nails, and trying to distract himself with a book Niki had left out on her table. He cared about Quackity, seeing him as a father figure; he was there when Fundy needed him the most, in ways that Wilbur never was. Plus, they were both trans, so they already had a sort of comradery. So when he heard Quackity’s voice thanking Niki, his ears perked up and he turned around, rushing towards the vice-president.  
“What’s the verdict?” It was now that Fundy noticed Quackity was smiling. He looked like he had been crying too, cheeks red and eyes puffy. Fundy was about to say something when Quackity interrupted him.  
“You might want to sit down for this,” he laughed at Fundy’s confused expression, leading him back to the couch. They both sat in silence for a moment.  
“What is it, Big Q?” Fundy hesitantly asked. Quackity took a breath, starting to speak before cutting himself off, shaking his head. He seemed to be contemplating what to say. “Be straight with me here. What’s happening?-“  
“I’m pregnant,” Quackity blurted out. The silence after was almost deafening. His smile faded at Fundy’s silence and befuddled look. “Fundy? You all here, dude?” Fundy nodded silently. The two of them sat in awkward silence once more.  
“What are you going to do?” Fundy broke the quiet. “I mean, are you going to keep it?”  
“I want to.”  
“What about Schlatt?” Quackity went quiet. “Shit, Big Q, I’m sorry, that came out wrong-“  
“No no, Fundy, it’s chill.” Quackity shook his head. “Me and Schlatt have talked about this. We do want kids, we were just planning on getting married first. But I think he’ll be okay with this.” Quackity rested his hand on his abdomen, smiling. It was weird to hear him be serious for once. Fundy nodded.  
“So, what you’re saying is that Tubbo and I are gonna be big brothers?” Quackity laughed, nodding. Fundy smiled from ear to ear. “Sick!”

———————————————————————————

Schlatt remembered all the milestones of Quackity’s pregnancy like they were yesterday. He notes the day his fiance began to show as one of them, as it started off quite oddly; Schlatt woke up not only to the morning sun hitting his face but to an empty side of the bed, the curtains drawn; that must’ve been the source of the sunlight. He groaned at the unwelcomed interruption to his sleep, squinting his eyes.  
“Quacks..?” As his eyes adjusted, Schlatt looked around the room, noticing Quackity standing in front of their full-length mirror. His back was to Schlatt, wings tucked in daintily. Schlatt sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Whaddya doin’, babe?” Quackity turned, smiling. He was shirtless and in yesterday’s sweatpants. The sunlight shone against his body, a halo around the gorgeous man that stood in front of Schlatt. It was then that he noticed it; Quackity was cradling a small bump, one that hadn’t been there last night.  
“Quapito, come feel,” Quackity laughed at his fiance’s befuddled expression. It didn’t take much convincing for Schlatt to get out of bed and rush to Quackity; he pressed his hands on top of his fiance’s. Quackity hummed at the contact.  
“Look at you,” Schlatt spoke softly, appropriate for the early morning. “You’ve got a hump. Like a camel.”  
“Wow, thanks,” Quackity drawled sarcastically, but smiled, burying his head into Schlatt’s shirt. “This is real. We’re having a baby.”  
“Yeah,” Schlatt spoke breathlessly, moving his hands to run through the feathers of his fiance’s wings, “we’re gonna be dads, Quacks.” He smiled. Quackity looked up, bonking their foreheads together.  
“Say that again?”  
“We’re gonna be dads, Quacks.”  
“Should I start calling you daddy?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Schlatt barked out a laugh, but his eyes went soft after a moment. Schlatt moved to cradle Quackity’s face with his large, calloused hands as he kissed him deeply. Quackity rested his own soft, small hands on Schlatt’s hips, kissing back. Schlatt could feel him smiling against his lips, and couldn’t help smiling back. At this moment, nothing else mattered but the three of them.

“-Latt? Schlatt, are you listening?” Schlatt blinked, bringing himself back to the present. He looked up to Quackity smiling fondly at him.  
“Huh?” Quackity sighed, muttering something in Spanish under his breath. “Sorry hun, was just lost in thought.” His fiance raised an eyebrow but said nothing of it.  
“Tubbo messaged me through the communicator. He wanted to know if we were down for a cabinet picnic, down at the lake.” Schlatt hummed, standing up and dusting off his pants.  
“That sounds sappy as fuck,” which prompted an eye roll from Quackity. But Schlatt smiled, nodding. “I’m down for it.” Quackity grinned and attempted to get up. He grunted as he pushed himself off from the fountain. “Woah, woah, mi novio, careful now.”  
“I’m fine, babe,” Quackity sighed, but he gladly took Schlatt’s hand, the other rested on top of his stomach. “Let’s go. I’m starving.”  
“You mentioned that before.”  
“Shut up.” Schlatt cackled at that, but nodded. As they walked out of the garden, Quackity pressed a kiss into the back of Schlatt’s hand. And with that gesture, Schlatt fell a little more in love.


	2. and then there were five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt meets his daughter for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; quackity gives birth offscreen in this chapter, so if that icks you out, don’t read!  
> this takes place after the events of “to build a home.”  
> enjoy schlatt being a good dad in this, y’all! this isn’t beta read, we die like wilbur /j

To say Schlatt was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

Being hours away from your pregnant fiancé was bad enough, but having to attend a diplomatic meeting in your enemy’s territory? That was just the icing on the cake. Schlatt was currently in Pogtopia, at a round table in a dark, musty, underground meeting. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, small pieces falling down and coating his suit with a layer of grime. Bats flew around the four men’s heads. And worst of all, it was completely silent. Techno was practically staring him down while Tommy and Wilbur were having a quiet conversation about the ram hybrid in front of them. Schlatt gave the three a smile; he hoped it looked more confident than nervous.

“Right,” Wilbur spoke, breaking the silence. “Schlatt, we’ve called you here today to discuss a proposition-“

“And if you try to pull anything, we’ll kill you,” said Technoblade, blunt as ever. Wilbur shot Techno a look, as if to get him to behave. Schlatt gulped silently.

“Like I was saying, the three of us have come up with a proposition.” Schlatt raised an eyebrow. Techno kept his glare on the ram hybrid. Tommy looked bored out of his mind. 

“I’m interested.”

“Schlatt, you’re a good man. Or at least you were when we first met. The three of us want this ridiculous feud to end, and we want your help in that. We think that by combining our nations, working together and sharing our resources, we would bring prosperity to the land.“ Schlatt nodded, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“What do I get outta this?”

“We don’t kill you.” Techno spoke bluntly. Schlatt barked out a laugh.

“And,” Wilbur added, “we’ll allow you to use our ore reserve.” Schlatt’s eyes widened. Admittedly, that would be a good resource for Manberg to have.

“And what do you three want from this? Crops? Land?” 

“We were thinking-“

“Mr. President?” A staticy, panicked voice broke through the conversation. Tommy seemed to snap to attention.

“Tubbo…?” Tommy’s voice was filled with longing, hearing his best friend’s voice for the first time in what felt like years. Schlatt rolled his eyes and pulled out his communicator.

“Tubbo, I’m in the middle of somethin’ real fucking important, this better be-“

“It’s Quackity.” Schlatt felt his breath hitch. 

“Big Q? What’s wrong with him?” Tommy stood up, not able to hide the worry on his face.

“Tommy?-“ Tubbo began, but Schlatt cut him off.

“What’s wrong with Quackity?”

“He’s- I don’t know, he’s in a lot of pain, I think he’s…” Tubbo trailed off. It seemed he was aware that there were others listening.

The cabinet had decided to keep Quackity’s pregnancy a secret from the world. If Pogtopia found out, Fundy reckoned, they might use Schlatt’s fiance’s vulnerable state against them; so, they decided to keep a low profile. The citizens of Manberg hadn’t seen their vice president in over seven months. 

“Schlatt, what’s going on?” Wilbur held a hand out, stopping Techno from drawing his sword. 

“Listen- Tubbo, fuck, okay, listen. Get Niki on site, I think the baby’s coming.” 

“Baby?” Tommy almost screeched. Wilbur looked dumbfounded. Techno looked how he always did: unimpressed. 

“Yes, sir!” Before Tubbo could end the call, the four men heard a pained cry in the background. _Quackity._

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” Tommy pointed threateningly at the older man. “What did you do to Big Q?” Before Schlatt could defend himself, Techno cut in.

“He didn’t do anything to Quackity, besides get him pregnant. I think.” Schlatt felt his face go red at Techno’s bluntness and shook his head.

“Oh. Yeah, that- er, makes sense.”

“Christ, boys, I gotta go, I need to be there for my- for Quacks.” Schlatt stood up, almost wobbling.

“I’m coming with,” said Tommy.

“What?”

“You heard me, Wilbur, I’m coming with.”

“The hell you are!” For the first time that day, Techno raised his voice from a monotone. “This could easily be some sort of sick joke that Manberg’s playing on us. Neither of you are leaving.” Wilbur couldn’t stop Techno from pointing his diamond sword at Schlatt this time. Schlatt raised his hands, anxiety written on his face.

”Listen, boys, I really gotta go.”

”You’re not leaving until this deal is closed.” Panic rose in Schlatt’s throat. He turned to look at Wilbur.

”Wil, c’mon. Please, I can’t just... Let me go help mi novio.” Wilbur stayed silent, looking down. “You know what it’s like to have a kid,” Schlatt continued. “Fuck, I wanna see my daughter be born. You can’t take that away from me, man.” A beat of silence.

”How is Fundy?”

“He’s, uh, he’s good. Really bright, he’s got a big heart.” Schlatt paused for a moment. “He’s like a son to me.” Wilbur nodded, looking up. Schlatt noticed there were tears in his eyes.

”Techno, let him go.” The pig hybrid tried to argue. “I said let him go.” With a grumble, Techno lowered his sword. Schlatt let out a breath. 

”I’ll, uh, have one of my assistants contact you. We’ll reschedule.” He turned to Tommy. “Can he come?” Wilbur looked at Techno, who sighed.

”Fine.”

”Yes!” Tommy smiled, already rushing to the exit. Schlatt began to follow, calling back.

”Fundy will bring him back!” And like that, the two were gone. Techno looked at Wilbur, eyebrow raised.

”Are you sure this is a good idea?”

”Tommy deserves to see his friends again.” Wilbur wiped at his eyes. “He’ll be okay.”

____________________________

The doors of the Whitehouse bursted open, scaring the daylights out of Tubbo. He almost screamed until he realized who it was.

”Mr. President!” Tubbo rushed to Schlatt, a smile on his face. Schlatt opened his arms and the two embraced. “Dad, I was so worried.”

”It’s okay, kiddo. I’m here now,” Schlatt murmured. He pulled away, holding Tubbo at arms length. “How’s Quackity?” Tubbo’s smile grew.

”He’s okay. Tired from labor, but him and the baby are healthy and safe.” Tubbo sounded like he was reciting something. Schlatt raised an eyebrow. “Niki told me to say that.” The ram hybrid laughed, pulling his son in for another hug. “Dad, she’s so tiny. She’s got little horns, like me!” Schlatt smiled. 

“Did Niki say that visitors were okay right now?”

”Mhm! Dad’s gonna be happy to see you.” Schlatt nodded.

”Right. I’m gonna.. go to him. You and Tommy better not wreck the place.” Schlatt spoke over his shoulder as he speed-walked to the grand, marble flight of stairs.

”Me and Tommy? Dad, what are you- Oh my god!” Tubbo’s eyes widened as Tommy stepped out behind the door, smiling. The two rushed towards each other, embracing tightly. “Tommy!”

”Bee!” Tommy held Tubbo’s face, laughing as the shorter pressed kiss after kiss all over his face.

__________________________________

Schlatt stood in front of the door to his and Quackity’s bedroom. He did his best to steady his breath, but couldn’t seem to calm down. In just a minute, he’d meet his daughter. And he was scared to hell and back. Schlatt went to go knock on the door, but stopped himself

_You can do this, big guy. Just knock on the door._

The three knocks on the door echoed in the hall, and Schlatt waited. After a moment, he heard Quackity’s voice, soft and tired.

”Come in.” Smiling from ear to ear, Schlatt opened the door.

Quackity was propped up, pillows surrounding him in order to support him. His soft yellow wings rested at this sides, flapping ever so slightly. A new, white blanket was covering his legs, sterile and itchy looking. Quackity didn’t seem to mind though. His hair was messed up, curling at the ends and sticking out every which way. Quackity was shirtless, holding something to his chest. Their baby, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He looked exhausted yet so happy all at the same time.

“Oh,” Schlatt couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. Quackity looked up, smiling at his fiancé.

”Quapito,” Quackity spoke softly as to not wake their daughter. “Come closer.” Schlatt obeyed. He knelt at the bedside next to Quackity, resting his hands on his blanketed thigh.

”I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, baby.”

”It’s okay. You’re here now.” Quackity slipped one of his hands out from under his daughter and rested it on Schlatt’s cheek. Schlatt leaned into the touch and got a good look at their baby.

Their daughter was small, almost drowning in the blanket swaddling her. Tubbo was right; the little dark hair she had curled around two budding ram horns. She was beautiful.

”She has little wings, too,” Quackity whispered, looking down at their daughter. “And she has your eyes.” Schlatt couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. Tears raced down his cheeks as he smiled at the baby girl in front of him. Quackity cooed, wiping away his tears. Schlatt rested his forehead against his fiancé’s, chuckling. Quackity giggled back, tears forming in his eyes as well.

In that moment, everything was perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should their daughter’s name be?


	3. exciting update!

hey y’all!  
i’m so appreciative for the love i’ve been getting from this book, so i decided (drumroll please) to make this au into a full fledged story! and you’re all in luck, because i just posted the first chapter!  
again, thank y’all so much for the support, and i’m excited to write more for this little world i’ve created! :]

the link to the new story (copy and paste it into your search bar): https://archiveofourown.org/works/30280653/chapters/74630346

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if y’all want more stories from this little universe i created!


End file.
